The Crystal Genocide
by Nekoyasha12
Summary: Kagome has been sensing demons in her era. And this time though, to defeat this evil Inuyasha and crew will need more. And a band of five children seem to be the unlucky pick.


Me: I know this chapter will sound strange compared to my other stories. That's because I typed this some time in the fall last year, and it's just been sitting in its fold. So, might as well see what you all think of it. Also, the grammar here, again it's a year old and I **HAVE** improved since, it shitty. I might or might not go back and revamp it. All depends if I'm up for it. But the future chapters will be better worded and such.

Star: Neko-mommy does not own anything related to Detective Conan/Case Closed or Inuyasha. All rights reserved to Goshi Aoyoma of DC and Rumiko Takahashi of IY! Neko-mommy owns nothing by the idea and plot of this story!

x.x.x.x.x

"Damnit, sit!"

A rumbling crash echoed for miles shaking the earth, terrorizing birds from their trees and scattering frightened woodland animals.

Face planted in the earth, with long snowy-silver hair and sideburns haloed, and a red haori and hakama ruffled from the sharp impact growled an irritated half-demon as he pulled himself out of the dirt, growling.

"Geez Kagome! I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry isn't going to replace my soccer ball you complete shredded!" the raven haired woman hollered.

"It looked like one of those round bombs Renkotsu once used, damnit! How was I suppose to know it was just a game-ball?" Inuyasha inquired harshly.

"Maybe if you looked closely you would have noticed it's black and white! Not brown!"

"Well maybe if you'd give me a warning before bring strange things from your world here things like this wouldn't happen!"

Grunting with sheer irritation Kagome ripped the slivered soccer ball up from the ground, turned on her heels and began marching off.

"Humph, and where are you going?" the temperamental half-dog

demon demanded more curiously then heated.

"Home! To buy a new soccer ball, seeing as this was Sota's you destroyed and to take a break from all this," the priestess gave an exhausted sighed.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to argue, but closed it soon after understanding her reasonings.

Humph-ing in agreement to her 'request' Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Fine! But you've got three days before I come and get you, understood?"

A small affectionate smile pulled at Kagome's lips as she nodded in approval.

"Right!" she said before continuing off towards the Bone Eaters Well.

**-XxX-**

"Detective Boy's huh? So, what did you say your name was again?"

"Conan Edogawa," a boy with glasses answered politely.

"Edogawa huh? I can kind of imagine Conan, but Edogawa as a real name? I think you made that name up, or got it off a book or magazine or something."

The boy in glasses eyed his companion cautiously as they continued up the many steps to the shrine.

"But hey, if you did you have your reason's right? And besides, I've heard names far weirder then Edogawa." the boy informed cheerfully.

Reaching the top the lead boy ushered his glasses-wearing friend onward as said wearier gawked at the size of the estate.

"Come on Conan! I'll show you around."

Conan began to follow the boy towards his house when he heard the child cry out.

Rushing forward to take immediate action on the scene Conan whorled around the corner only to stop and stare puzzled at the scene before him that took place before a large tree.

"Sis, what did you do to my favorite soccer ball?" the boy cried out again.

"It wasn't my fault Sota. Inuyasha though it was a bomb." Kagome informed her little brother.

"Dang it sis! It wanted to play with my new friend with this! Now what are we suppose to do?" Sota whined.

"How about if you stop whining and I'll take you to go buy a new one right now." Kagome offered.

This brightened Sota's mood up immediately as his cries of sorrow turned to cheers of joy.

Giving an annoyed sigh Kagome rushed back into her house to grab her purse.

Once back at her brother's side she gazed down at the little boy beside him.

Giving a warm a welcoming smile she introduced herself.

"Hello. I'm Sota's older sister, Kagome. What's your name?"

"Pleased to meet you Kagome. I'm Conan Edogawa."

"Huh? Edogawa?" the woman puzzled.

"Yeah, I know it's strange. But we've heard and seen stranger right sis?" Sota stated with a chuckle of amusement. "Especially you."

"Sota!" Kagome scolded her little brother in a hushed manner before turning back to Conan who was now eyeing them curiously.

Turning back to Conan and smiling once again, "Well, shall we get going," Kagome announced as she began heading down the long shrine stairs.

"Sis!? Wait up!" Sota yelled dashing after her.

Conan followed more maturely while pondering what both Higurashi's could have been insinuating about.

-**XxX**-

A few hours later both Conan and Sota were carrying there very own brand new soccer balls in there arms.

"Thank sis!" Sota chimed enthusiastically.

"Yes, thank you Kagome." Conan beamed with gratitude.

"It was no problem Conan. I was getting Sota a new one and I saw you eyeing that, so I figured why not." she told him cheerfully.

"Well, now it's getting pretty late. You should be heading home now Conan. I don't want your folks getting worried." Kagome insisted looking up at the flame-turning sun setting sky.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I wouldn't want to get Ran angry."

'Besides, the rest of the Detective Boy's will more then likely bomb me with questions as to where I disappeared to on them.' Conan mused irksomely.

Just then Kagome froze. Her eyes swiftly began scanning there surrounding of the side stores, street, and park that rest just across the street.

'What… What is this? This, feeling… I know it and yet… How can it be? Let alone here?' Kagome mused. Though her panic searching did not go unnoticed.

Conan was watching her intently.

'What's gotten into her all of a sudden?' he wondered narrowing his eyes.

"Sis? Do you sense something?" Sota softly asked seriously.

"Yeah, but only for a second." Kagome pondered for a moment before turning back to boys.

"Conan you should get going now while it's still light out." Kagome urged.

Conan's detective instincts had been going crazy since the moment he met Kagome, and now they were worse then a raging hormonal male. Though he knew she was right.

Sighing, clearly not looking forward to seeing everyone, Conan nodded.

"Okay, but do you think can I come back again tomorrow?"

Kagome was about to object. She didn't want the boy in any danger. She knew something was out there, but before she could speak Sota piped in.

"Of course!"

"Great! See you tomorrow Sota!" Conan called out as he headed off in the opposite direction. Towards to other side of the city.

**-XxX-**

"Conan…!"

"Where were you Conan?"

"Yeah! You just up and ditched us."

"I'm betting the little runt found another case and didn't want to tell us!"

Pinned against a wall with no way out, Conan attempted to just ride the anger waves of his friends. Though that was proving more dangerous then speaking.

"Conan, where did you go. I was so worried about you."

"Ayumi… I-"

"Yeah! Start talking Conan."

"Genta please. I didn't go on any secret case. I just went to hang with a new friend of mine."

"Huh? A new friend?" Mitsuhiko questioned.

"Well then why did you bring us along to meet him?"

Conan sweat dropped "Because Genta my new friend is somewhat shy around large crowds of people. And I only just met him last week. So I want to get to know him better before I throw you guys into the mix."

'And so I can have a chance to find out what there hiding.' Conan mused.

Sighing with exhaustion Ran faced Conan with tired eyes. "Fine, but next time Conan tell me where your going before hand."

Feeling guilty Conan gave an apologetic smile. "Yes. Sorry Ran."

While the Detective Boy's were planning a super greeting event for a new friend, and Conan was getting a small lecture from Ran, Ai just say in the corner reading a magazine. Or so it appeared she was. At a closer look one would see her oceanic-icy blue eyes fixed on Conan suspiciously.

**-XxX-**

The next three days flew on by. Conan would go over and hang with Sota and they would either play video games, soccer, or sword fight, which Sota had shown him some moves.

Mrs. Higurashi would occasionally check-in on the boy, bring them snacks and attempt to join in on the games.

Grandpa would always try to start on about some old folklore, myth or legend, rant on about the Sacred Jewel, or try and give the boys some ancient antique.

Which in turn Buyo would take and 'attempt to' eat it somewhere.

Through this time Conan tried to casually ask about his friend's older sister's behavior, but Sota would just brush it off as a wired teenage girl thing all the time.

On the forth day Kagome was cheery and on her way to taking her brother and Conan to the park.

"Thanks again sis!" Sota beamed.

"Such thing, but you know you own me now So-" Kagome's words where silenced as a sinister chill ran up her spine.

Sota recognized it right away.

"Something wrong sis?" he asked seriously.

"Yeah. And it's close by." she informed sternly.

There interaction was intriguing Conan more and more now. Especially the woman's sudden changes in her mood when ever they passed the park.

Suddenly Kagome flinched sharply startling both boys.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sota asked, his voice slightly trembling.

"Sota, you and Conan quickly call the police before theirs more. Tell them the far east side of the park. Hurry!" Kagome ordered before she rushed off to the area she told her brother to inform the police to be.

Without a second thoughts hesitation the little boy hurried to the pay-phone and dialed the police. Giving them his sister's message and telling them to hurry he hung up the phone and rushed off in the direction of his sister.

Conan quickly made a call to Detective Mouri before perusing after the Higurashi siblings.

**-XxX-**

The desk phone rang only twice before Kogoro answered.

"Hello? Detective Mouri Agency. Hm? Conan? What are you- What!?" Kogoro gasped angrily. "I don't have time for games you little brat!" he hollered. "Well if it does turn out to be important Inspector Meguire will inform me himself! I don't need no nosy-little-brat's advice!" Kogoro stated before slightly paling. Grumbling with irritation Kogoro yelled, "Fine! But I warn you, you little runt, if this turned out to be a joke you'll be eating scraps from the garbage for a month!" and with that Kogoro slammed the phone down, quickly readied to leave when Ran and the rest of the Detective Boy's walked in.

"Oh, hey dad? Have you seen Conan? He just up an disappeared again earlier and now we can't fine him." Ran asked clearly worry.

"Oh, I hope he's not in any trouble." Ayumi anxiously prayed.

"Normally I wouldn't care, but there have been some weird things happening around here."

"Like what?" Genta asked Mitsuhiko, but Mitsuhiko himself was to scared to re-speak them as a shuttered at the thought not giving Ayumi and Genta a good feeling.

"People have been saying they've been seeing a demon spider lurking around the city at night. And that dozens of animals have been found dead all over the city with there stomachs ripped open and there innards apparently eaten." Ai casually told everyone, though her deep mature voice only added an even greater disturbing feeling to the atmosphere.

"Detective, where did Conan say he was heading?" Ayumi pleaded.

"Something about the far east side of the park."

"Alright! Genta, Mitsuhiko, Ai were going after Conan!" Ayumi announced determined as she spun around and bolted out the door with the three other's right behind her.

Ai wasn't afraid of the rumors or believed these rumors were the work of some demon spider, but there was something out there doing all those things to those animals. And sooner or later, it might jump to humans.

**-XxX-**

Kagome burst through some heavily undergrowth only to freeze at the gruesome site before her.

Only a few feet away, under a shaded tree were seven body's stretched around. Three adults, a young male and female, married by the looks on there rings and one elderly woman. Three children, two boys and a girl about the ages of four and a small ginger and white dog. All their stomachs where ripped open and innards completely gone.

So much blood soaked the ground that it seemed it couldn't take it all in and in doing so left small puddles of blood everywhere.

Kagome took a deep breath before approaching to examine the scene more closely.

It was then Sota appeared gasping horrifically and not to far behind him Conan emerged as his eyes darkened with sheer horror at the sight.

Though Sota knew why Kagome wasn't so much affected by the scene, Conan didn't and did the first natural reaction he'd come to know.

Stepping forward he shouted, "Don't touch anything! You'll disrupt the crime scene!"

Though Sota was surprised and frightened Kagome wasn't in the least. All she felt, was sadness towards this and angry at the one who could have caused it.

Quietly and softly she spoke as if to not disrupt there dead bodies Kagome informed Conan.

"If anything nether of you should see this. You would be surprised at the amount of death and suffering I've have to witness. So a small massacre like this don't really effect me as much as you think."

Taken aback by her calm, uneasy tone Conan had to suppress a shiver. "But if you touch anything you could erase any of the murders clues."

"Look at their tears carefully Conan. It's clear these wounds were made by no bladed weapon no matter how dull. No, they were made by claws and fangs. Massive one at that. And there's the scent of miasma. This was done by no human." Kagome analyzed the victims as she answered Conan.

Taken aback once again by her statements Conan watched her closely as Kagome continued to examine the bodies one by one until the police arrived.

Like Conan and Sota the officers reactions were the same.

And when Kogoro arrived with the police accompanied by Ran and the Detective Boy's, both Ran and Ayumi shrieked mortified, Mitsuhiko and Genta fell over in sheer horror and Ai gawked as terrifying gasps stammered from her throat as her body trembled.

"What the hell happened here?" Kogoro gawked horribly astonished.

Spotting Kagome over at the body of the little girl Kogoro yelled out at her.

"Hey you! Get away from there! You'll contaminate the crime scene!" he growled.

"Detective Mouri, I think you should bring Miss. Higurashi here in for questioning." Conan stated dryly catching the attention of everyone there.

"What? Why would I do a think like-"

"Because, first off, not only has she 'examined' all the bodies here herself, she also claims she knows who or even what has been killing like this." Conan informed with his head slightly angled down so as light coated his glasses.

"W-What!? R-Really…?" Kogoro said baffled before turning towards Kagome. "Miss. Higurashi, you wouldn't might coming down to the station to answer a few questions would you?" Even though Kogoro asked, it was clear she didn't have a choice in the matter.

"I have not choice either way Detective." Kagome said solemnly as she turned and headed off with Kogoro to the station.

"I want this place cleaned up on the double!" he ordered to the officers before escorting Kagome towards a cop car.

"Sota, you should head home now. Don't worry, I know your sister's innocent, but she seems to know a lot more about this then we do and we need to know so as we can catch this killer. Human or animal." Conan whispered towards Sota.

Nodding in understanding Sota turned to leave.

"Conan, just don't overreact when you discover it's nether." Sota muttered before heading off home leaving Conan pondering what the hell was he implying.

**-XxX-**

The moment Kagome was escorted to the room from questioning Inspector Megure and Ninzaburo Shiratori had everything prep and ready.

Kogoro, Conan, Ran, the Inspector, Ninzaburo and the Detective Boy's all sat on the opposed side of the table while Kagome occupied the other.

"So, Miss. Higurashi what can you tell me about these murders?" Kogoro asked in his professional manner.

Kagome turned her gaze to Conan for a moment before facing the Detective.

"There's not much I can honestly tell you without you acknowledge there existence."

"What…?" Kogoro questioned, but Kagome continued.

"But what I can say is this these killings are the work of not human or animal."

Angered Kogoro yelled, "Then what the hell is killing these animals and now people?!"

Sighting, knowing full well she'll have to answer Kagome eyed the Detective. "A demon." she said firmly causing the others in the room to look at her strangely.

"A… A… A demon you say…?" the Inspector inquired.

"Yes."

Enraged Kogoro bolted to his feet causing his chair to fall over and slamming his fist against the table.

"You really expect me to believe a 'demon' is the culprit?!" he hollered. "Just what do you take me for, a fool?"

'Just don't overreact when you discover it's nether.' Conan remembered Sota advising him.

'What could he have meant. Surely there are no such thing as demons.'

Conan's musing was interrupted by Kagome's sudden cry of shock as well as causing everyone in the room to freeze.

"Oh my God! That the date today?"

Staring at her puzzlingly Ran answered, "It's the fourteenth. Why?"

"Oh, no! I should have been back yesterday! Now he's going to come looking for me and now's not a good time." Kagome whinnied to no one.

Eye twitching Kogoro pointed his finger at her and declared, "Ah ha! So it was you friend you were suppose to meet up with yesterday who's the murder and you're his accomplish. While he goes around killing animals and taking there insides you cover it up by starting these wild rumors it's a demon. And I'm willing to bet he discuses himself as a giant spider. But this time he wanted to get his fun with humans too. I'm right, aren't I?" Kogoro boasted proudly thinking he'd solved the case.

While everyone glared at Kogoro with irritation Kagome continued looking around.

"Kagome, just who is going to come looking for you?" Conan asked gaining everyone attention.

"Inuyasha. I'm sure Sota's told you a bit about him."

"Hmm? You mean then he's from out of town and dresses fun?"

"Yeah well, there's a very good reasoning to all that." Kagome stated.

"Hmm! It's probably because he really is the killer." Kogoro stated proudly.

"No. Inuyasha doesn't kill that gruesomely. He prefers to use his swards rather the his claws." Kagome said without realizing how what she said sounded.

"What!?" everyone gasped.

"You mean his guy really is a killer?" Ran gasped.

"Huh?" Kagome turned and fully faced everyone realizing the way she worded it.

"Oh, no! Inuyasha doesn't kill humans. Only demons."

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Now listen here you-"

But Kogoro angry demand was halted when the cries and yells of people from outside the room was heard.

"Oh no… He's here."

"Kagome!" everyone heard the voice of a man call out.

And before they knew it the door to the room was snapped in two as a man dressed in a red haori and hakama, back length snowy-silver hair with long sideburns, a sword at his waist and a bright blue hat atop his had.

The man landed on the table with astounding grace, facing Kagome.

"What's the deal Kagome! I said three days and it's already been four!"

"Well geez, I'm sorry if I got sidetrack by the presence of a demon!"

"Huh, you mean you sensed it to?" Inuyasha asked wide eyed.

"Yeah. I first noticed something off by the park when I returned. But then today…"

"Yeah. I smelt the large amounts of blood in the park." Inuyasha's eyes hardened as he growled. "And the scent of miasma."

"I thought we had killed him. Miroku's Wind-Tunnel it gone. That and there have been sighting saying it was a demon spider."

"What!?" Inuyasha barked. "But you know we killed him! He couldn't have survived."

"Maybe he pulled another faults death like when we fought Kaguya." Kagome suggested.

"No, he definitely died. I made sure we killed him this time."

"But then how-"

"Excuse me?!" Kogoro growled irksomely, causing Inuyasha to turn around. "Would you happen to be Inuyasha?"

The hanyou narrowed his eyes, jumped off the table and stood beside Kagome protectively.

"What do you want?" he answered harshly fixing his eyes on them all as he raised a hand, creaking it as he showed off his claws.

Gulping nervously, Kogoro proceeded his questioning.

"A-Are you c-connected to theses m-mu-murders?"

Ran gazed at her father with embarrassment. "Smooth dad. Real smooth."

"Humph! Wither these killings are for fun or to lore me out doesn't really matter. All you people have to do is stay out of my way, unless you wanna get killed." Inuyasha warned.

"Lets go Kagome." he ordered pulling the raven-head onto his back and bolting.

"Stop them! Don't let them escape!" Inspector Megure hollered.

A line of officers formed before the fleeing duo.

"Halt or will fire!" Miwako Sato ordered.

"Out of my way!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Fire!" Sato cried as the officers opened fire.

Inuyasha dodged the coming bullets with ease and right when he was upon the officer's leader he struck a quick warning blow before dash away.

Right before to disappeared out of sight Conan fired a tracking device that stuck on the bottom of Tetsusaiga's sheath.

"Officer Sato!" Inspector Megure gasped with fright at seeing blood trail down Sato's left shoulder.

Clearly in pain Sato gazed you at the Inspector, "I'll be fine. Don't let those too get away."

Just as she finished speaking Conan hoped onto his solar scooter along with Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta and Ai and took off after them.

Ran cried out for them to stop but Conan wouldn't listen. In the end Kogoro and the rest of the police force where left to try and track down the duo and children.

**-XxX-**

Conan zipped through ally, streets and backyards just to try and keep within the tracker's signal range until…

"Conan, where are we going?" Ayumi yelled out do to there speed, but suddenly they all stopped before a red shrine pillar and a massive climb of stairs.

Everyone besides Conan awed in amazement. And of course Genta voice his fear.

"Do we really have to climb 'all' those stairs!?" he whined.

Smirking Conan warned, "Hold onto each other tightly." And right after he slammed his heel on the starter propelling it at top speed up the shrine steps while the other cried out with fright.

Flying off the final step and coming to a stop with a heave land Conan eyed the area as the other shaken kids regained there composure, other then Ai who calmly approached the shrunken detective.

"So, what do you think?" she asked calmly.

"I don't know. But my radar says there around that corner."

Conan grabbed his scooter and began creeping towards his targets right when the Detective Boy's recovered and followed suit.

As they peered around the corner they saw Kagome and Inuyasha. Though Kagome now was carrying an oversized yellow backpack with a bow draped over her right shoulder and a quiver of arrows slung over her other. And Inuyasha no longer had his hat on, which now revealed his dog ears.

"You ready Kagome." he stated sternly.

Giving his a firmly the couple turned and went into a small shrine.

"H-hey Conan? What do you think that woman was doing with that archery set?" Mitsuhiko inquired.

"Forget about that… Did you see what was on top of that guys head? I swear those where dog ears!"

"Don't be observed Genta. That was probably just a despise." Ai inform coldly.

"Regardless, we need to follow them." Conan started as he took off silently towards the miniature shrine.

Then suddenly, "Huh!? What the…"

"Hm? What wrong Edogawa?"

"There signal, it just vanished."

"What!?" Genta gasped.

"But how can that be?" questioned Mitsuhiko.

Narrowing his sights Conan vowed, "I don't know. But I'm going to find out one way or another."

And with that he opened the small shrine's doors to reveal a ancient old well.

The other's eyed it questioningly as Conan began to approach.

"Be careful Conan." Ayumi warned.

Conan leaned over to gaze down into the well and spotted bones.

With a startled gasped he slowly began to back away.

"There… There's bones at the bottom of that well."

Eyeing the well with horror the kids began to back away, readying to leave when the sound of an old man, a woman and a boy caught there attention.

"Gramps, but I'm telling the truth. Kagome said she sensed miasma."

"Sota that's observed. She told use she had kill Naraku and that the Shikon Jewel would never be obtained by a demon again."

"But Gramps we saw-"

"Now Sota, you know your grandfather. Once he's made up his mind there's no changing it."

"You believe me though, right mom."

"Of course dear. After all, Kagome has been through a lot, and has had much experience killing demons. Plus with Inuyasha by her side there's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, you're right mom. Inuyasha and sis will surely kill that monster."

Cowering in terror all the kids could contemplate was the word 'Kill' as the reversed there retreat and was now backing away against the well.

"I'm going to check the well And make sure Kagome didn't drop anything seeing as how overloaded her bag was this time." Sota called out.

With each step closer he took was another two steps back the Detective Boys made until right before Sota open the doors Ai tripped and headed in towards the bottom of the well.

Conan instinctively spun around and grabbed in hand, but lost his own balance.

Ayumi grabbed Conan's pants, while Mitsuhiko caught Ayumi by her wrist causing Genta to grasp Mitsuhiko's shoe, but all there efforts were in vain as all five kids pledged into the depths of the well.

"This is it!" Ayumi gasped.

"I'm to young to die!" Mitsuhiko cried.

"I still had to much more food to eat in life." Genta wailed with despair.

Conan clung to Ai protectively awaiting the impact he knew was to come, but never did.

When he reopened his eyes he was kneeling at the bottom of the well, his body shielding Ai. Though not a scratch was on them.

Puzzled Conan rose to his feet and looked up expecting to see darkness from the lightless shrine, but was instead greeted by blue and the sound of birds chirping.

The deep silence caught everyone's attention as they too rose to there feet.

"Are… Are we dead?" Mitsuhiko quivered.

"I don't think so. But… I think where somewhere outside."

The others eyed Conan curiously before turning there own gazes skyward.

"What do you thinks you there?" Genta pondered out loud.

"I don't know, but were not going to figure it out by just standing here." Conan stated as he grabbed a vine and began climbing.

"Conan, be careful." Ayumi warned.

Ai gave a 'humph' of annoyance before following after Conan.

"H-Haibara? Where are you-"

"I'm not just going to stand here like a frightened child," she announced harshly, cutting off Mitsuhiko.

With eyes swiftly burning with determination Ayumi followed after them.

"Ayumi…!" Mitsuhiko attempted to call her but with little results.

Turning to face Genta, Mitsuhiko sighed the he to proceeded after the other followed slowly and unwillingly by Genta.

Once at the top Conan gazed around with a slacked jaw in supreme awe as did all the others as they emerged one by one from the well.

"Where…. Where are we?" gasped the groups nerd.

"I don't know Mitsuhiko… But it looks like-" Before Conan could finish a ruffle from the bushes straddled them all on high alert.

Conan readied his stun-gun as the other gather behind him.

A more ruffling of the bushes leaves before the head of a cream colored cat, with black eats and a black diamond on it's forehead appeared.

Conan was about to relax when he noticed the felines blood red eyes. And as it emerged from the undergrowth they saw it's paws there black and black on the ends of it's… two tails?

The feline began approaching, no bigger then that of a kitten.

It's gleaming red eyes watched the children with high interest.

Right as Conan was about to fire the cat stopped and sat down with a cute meow.

"Conan… What is that? It looks like a cat, but…"

"I know Ayumi."

"I say we knock it out and run for it." Genta suggested.

"Kilala! Where'd you go! Kagome brought you back a special-"

Out of the bushes appeared Shippo and before him where five new and strange humans children dressed in the same strange fashion as Kagome.

Noticing how edgy they seemed, he decided to approach calmly.

"What the hell is that?" Ai question astonished at the sight of what looked to be a little boy but with animal feet and a puffy tail. As well as his strange eyes.

"Hello. I take it you five came from the same time as Kagome from beyond the well. But, how is it you could have passed through?" Shippo addressed them.

Still taken aback by everything Shippo wondered if they must have come here by accident somehow.

"Look I don't know how you were able to get here, but maybe Kaeda or ever Kagome will know. Follow me."

As he turned to leave, "Who are you? What are you? What do you want with us?" Conan demanded.

Puzzled, but choosing to comply with there questions Shippo turned to face them.

"My name's Shippo and I'm a fox demon. As for what we want with you, nothing. But like I said, if you want better answers to your last question please follow me." And with that Shippo continued onward with Kilala beside him.

"What do we do?"

"I have a bad feeling. I wouldn't trust him." Ai spoke as if to answer Ayumi.

"We have no choice. We have to follow him, but keep your guards up." Conan announced.

"He said something about Kagome being here. Could she be the same girl as before?"

"It's a possibility Haibara. But for now, all we can do is follow him and see what happens."

"Kudo, you don't really think he's this fox demon he claims to be, do you?" Ai whispered.

"So far, as I've seen it could be possible. But lets just stay on our toes for now and see what transpires." Conan started as the five children began to curiously trail after Shippo.


End file.
